Panther Fights
by tigers curse24
Summary: A queen in her own right Donnia, fights to avenge her family. Her family, brutally murdered by barbarians, has caused her to avenge her family by going and destroying any and all barbarians. Will she ever avenge her family, or will die trying?


p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"This story is dedicated to my Mum, Donna, who is the best mum, I could ever wish for. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thank you, Mama. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"And thank you for reading this./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Fog only hides what causes the screams. But not the screams themselves.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"Some whom are screamish, would be glad to find fog choking the last faint flares of the escaping sun, effectively concealing the horror of the gruesome scene below. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Screams piercing the terror filled silence. Combined with the thud-thud-thud of gutted bodies collapsing to clutter the ground, providing a constant beat, with scavenger birds calling to each other singing that food is down below, the sound of flesh ripping and tearing, of lives once belonging to men and women alike quickly cut short, blending /p  
p style="text-align: center;"and dancing around each other, to create a melody of death. Perfect for the honorable visit occurring. The orchestra pauses to await the newcomer, Miss Donnia, for she is the crescendo. Donnia plans to stop the blood letting fun. By shedding some blood. But it won't be her's.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"Her life will tend to be short as she takes risks continuously. Who knows what could be taken tonight. She doesn't trust barbarians one little bit, as when she was little her whole family was ruined by the barbarians. Oh, how she loathes them, she will have her revenge! Even if it costs her life. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dark flowing hair fluttering around leather clad thighs, gentle golden hazel eyes fiercely burning with barely restrained rage, framed by long lashes, adding a feminine beauty to them. A lush hourglass figure enhanced by the dark leather pants and black corset with gold lace to match her eyes, the colouring of the leather pants and black and gold lacy corset, complements her soft honey colored skin, while presenting a stunningly ample view for the barbaric males. The Barbarians whom are undaunted by Miss Donnia's decor on her garb. With chains dangling over her body, with bloodied blades ranging from slender daggers made for stabbing between the ribs, to a mighty broad sword called a Scimitar, perfect for slicing a head or two off, all stalking towards the most savage of the Barbarians, drawing her favorite blade; a Karambit Knife./p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The Barbarians, not in the least bit daunted by the fact that they are going up against The Legendary Donnia Basisettoria: the leader of all witches and Alpha of the panther shifters, as well as the serpent shifters. The shifters only accept the strongest, most formidable yet kind to her people, and is respected by them all, that is the only way for them to accept someone as their all mighty Alpha Queen. /p  
p style="text-align: center;"The men stumble and shuffle towards her. As if drunk on the thrill of new prey, on the 'pleasure' of previously slaughtering females, the feeling of flesh giving way, of hearing ragged screams being torn from shredded throats. The Barbarians drew their slender hunting knives. Planning on skinning their latest 'prey' alive.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"The savage Barbarians closing in around her, all looking like incompetent fools to her. She was feeling too many emotions to be able to tell them apart, but the emotions that stood out were rage, of course, because who do these mongrels think they are, killing innocents without due cause and also... Joy, as she loves getting rid of the villains, loves the feel of unworthy flesh giving way to her blades, the taste and slide of blood flowing and billowing around her like a red rainbow, like dancing in a copper scented rain. Oh, the joy!/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Her knife flashing. Hair twisting like a halo around her head. Blood spraying. All looking like a perfectly timed, choreographed, graceful dancer. Every twist and twirl sends a chunk of flesh flying. Suddenly whilst in the middle of severing a head, her blade shattered, catching her off guard. But that one moment of vulnerability was wisely used by the Barbarians, nine of them rushed her, knocking her to the ground. As she struggled feebly making herself seem weak, to see if they're as stupid as she first thought. Her barbaric captors laughed, embarrassed that they lost so many men to someone so 'weak.' They dragged her to the village square. Using the chains from her outfit, they chained her to the central pillar. Anyone who had dared to rebel against the Barbarians, were tied to the pillar and made into a blood filled example. /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Just as the foolish Barbarians step back to admire their handiwork, the fog broke, unveiling the brightest full moon of the year. It was almost as bright as day, so they could clearly see the huge grin on Donnia's face. Too much fear. It's all the Barbarians felt. Unfortunately, the bravado kicked in, and they chortled and sneered as they made fun of the 'poor, weak, defenseless, stupid little girl.' Donnia had had enough. She let out a thunderous deep-throated war cry.../p  
p style="text-align: center;""emstrongAllah/strong/em!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ending in a hiss. As firstly she shifted to her divinely beautiful black and gold scaled python form. A quarter raised and she towered over all the humans. Her full length, from the tip of her snout to the very end of her tail, she was as long as a six story building was tall. She slithered out of the now useless chains. Once free, she shifted again. Silky black fur, golden hazel eyes, sharp claws, and a thirst for blood. Was a python, now a two meter tall panther. Stalking towards the wide eyed, slacked jawed Idiotic Barbarians. She paused less than a meter away from them and.../p  
p style="text-align: center;""emstrongROAR/strong/em!"/p  
p style="text-align: center;"The idiots flee, forgetting that the chase is the best part. Well, for a panther, that is.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"Claws ripping. Teeth tearing. A furious cat's roars just barely disguising the screams. Blood splashing. Bodies thud-thud-thudding. Truly the crescendo. After just a few moments, all that was left of the savage Barbarians was a newly renovated village square. New blood red pavers and chunks of thumb sized bleeding fleshy stones, completing the new look of the village square... Donnia loves the new look. Chuckling to herself about the square looking more alive, she lopes away. Searching for her next deserving prey.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"The End.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"Or I guess it is/p  
p style="text-align: center;"for the Barbarians.../p  
p style="text-align: center;"By Mikalea-Belle /p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p 


End file.
